


Side Effects of Fighting a Dragon

by Tonks32



Series: Gideon Trevelyan adventures [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cassandra get hot and bothered after a good fight!, F/M, Fighting dragons, Post-Battle, Smut, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonks32/pseuds/Tonks32
Summary: Gideon discovers Cassandra suffers certain side effects after a good battle and is more than willing to lend a hand. Smut... Just Smut really.
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast/Male Trevelyan, Male Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast
Series: Gideon Trevelyan adventures [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/219515
Kudos: 23





	Side Effects of Fighting a Dragon

Gideon had seen some amazing sights in his life. The peaks of the tallest Frostback Mountain. The waves of the Waking Sea. Arlathan. Orzammar. Countless other glorious sights in his travels around Thedas. But nothing! Nothing compared to seeing the Seeker climbing up the back of a fucking dragon, stained blade at the ready as she navigated the beast’s slipper scales and ridged spine. Doing it with the same ease one might use climbing simple stairs. Lifting his shield to deflect the dragon’s weak lightning breath, he made sure to keep his eyes on Cassandra. Letting out a battle cry, she rammed her sword into the weak spot of the dragon’s neck.

In awe, Gideon watched Cassandra struggle to keep her grip on the hilt of her sword as the beast bucked and swayed, screeching out to the point he had to cover his ears. It didn’t take long before the dragon fell, shaking the earth causing him and the rest of his companions to stumble all the while Cassandra almost effortlessly hopped off the dead beast drenched in sweat, armor splattered in muck and blood, and eyes burning bright in triumph. Gideon never has seen anything sexier. His blood was already pumping from the battle in the shallow waters of the Fens, but now it was roaring, filled with an unfathomed need for his warrior.

“Maker’s Balls!” Varric heaved himself out of the water on a patch of earth. “That was fucking amazing, Seeker!”

Beaming, Cassandra sheathed her blade to help the rogue to his feet. “Remember this moment when you decide you want to withhold information from me.” She didn’t look at Gideon. Couldn’t really, not when her body was humming with a desperate thirst in her veins for him. If she did, then there was no controlling her actions and their well thought out plan to keep their relationship private would be ruined. Still, Cassandra was on edge and needed to bleed it before she got too far. Something she would take it to her own hands, but now that she had Gideon, it would be far more pleasurable to have his assistance. “Why don’t you and Solas go back to the camp to fetch the scouts. We could use their help.”

Solas arched a pale brow. “Are you hurt, Cassandra?”

“Simply need to catch my breath is all,” She quickly assured notching her shield back on her back. “I got the Inquisitor to watch after me. Go. I’m okay, truly.”

Once the pair started back through the marsh, Gideon took a step forward, his arousal replaced by concerned now. “Are you-.” The rest of his words were muffled against her lips as she snatched him by the edge of the breastplate, swung him around, and slammed him against a large bolder effectively trapping him with her long frame. Dropping his weapons, he slid his arms around her, pressing her as tightly as she could with their bulky armor. He let her control the kiss, felt her need vibrating and yearning causing his own to mount. The moment she hitched herself up, pressing herself against his thigh, Gideon became lost and didn’t care if he was ever found again.

“Andraste’s Mercy,” He groaned into the kiss. “You’re amazing. Fantastic. Extraordinary.”

Curling her gloved hands in his hair, Cassandra rocked against him wishing their blasted armor wasn’t in the way. “Gideon, I need… Need…” A part of her felt pathetic for begging, but the roar in her blood was far too hard to ignore.

Mouth on hers again, Gideon pulled at his gloves, letting them carelessly splash in the water. “The others will be back soon.”

“I know,” She cursed nipping hard at his bottom lip. “Damn it, I know.”

He moved, reversing their position, hand sliding through the layers to slip into her leathers. He greedily swallowed her mewl before the noise could drawback their companions. Maker! She was positively dripping. She was a living flame in his arms, bucking into his fingers, hands twisting painfully in his hair, lips branding. “Let me take care of you, my love.”

She wanted, Maker, she wanted, all of him as it had been torture sleeping a few feet from him night after night not being able to touch him. The blood rush of battle left all her oversensitive to everything. Tips of his rough fingers skillfully worked her, catapulting her towards the release her body desperately needed. “Gideon.” Throwing her head back against the bolder, Cassandra struggled to keep herself quiet, gulping for breath that she couldn’t seem to find. “Maker, Gideon, I…”

Placing his other hand over her mouth to muffle her sounds that Gideon was quite sure she wasn’t aware were becoming increasingly louder with each quick stroke of her fingers. “When we get back to camp tonight, I’m going to have you,” He hissed into her ear, feeling her legs tremble. “Seeing you fighting. Like this, wet, aching, desperate. Fuck, Cassandra. I can feel how close you are. Let go.”

Cassandra fell apart, crying his name out against his palm as the waves of pleasure crested and sent her flying over the edge. Her release hit her hard, coupled with the rush of her fight with the dragon, almost painfully, leaving her headlight and ears ringing. Sagging forward, Cassandra was grateful that Gideon’s weight kept her pin in place. “Ah, I…” Her body was tingling from head to toe. “Thanks for the assistance.”

Gideon chuckles, lips bruising over the thudding pulse on her throat. “Oh, the pleasure was all mine,” He assured helping her ride out the aftershocks of her release. “Feel free to let me assist you any time.”

“That was much better with it,” She giggled.

“Glad to hear it.” He eased back to study her flushed face. “Was it the dragon or…”

IF it was possible her face grew hotter. “It happens after a good battle and dragons give up a good fight.” She shifted, life returning to her body at the feel of him pressed against her hip. “Do you need-.”

Gideon silenced her with a kiss. “If you touch me there will be no controlling myself. I will find you tonight.”

“I can’t imagine you’ll be comfortable.”

“Water will help,” Gideon assured pulling away to pick up his things. He plunged into the water to root around the gauntlets that fell in. The cool liquid felt a bit refreshing against his flushed skin. He tossed her a smile after he dumped a handful of the water over his head. “See! Already helping!”

Cassandra rolled her eyes, returning his smile none the less. “You’re an odd man, Gideon Trevelyan.”

“You love me.”

“That I do,” She happily assured. “That I do.”


End file.
